guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Account
A game account is required to play Guild Wars (some players have more than one). To own an account you must agree to the EULA on account creation. Depending upon your location, you can either purchase a permanent license of the game, or you can choose to pay-to-play on a subscription/time card basis. English accounts require a "key" code (25 units in length) to create an account. Other versions require an NCSoft account on the localised version's official website. Accounts cannot be merged. To register for an account, you must provide your e-mail address, your mailing address, and your full name. Chapter Access Each game chapter is a separate stand alone Guild Wars product. Each account requires a separate game key for each chapter you wish to play on that account. Account keys can only be used once, and accounts cannot be merged together after the keys have been added to accounts. To add a key to your current account go to the character selection screen and then click edit account > Manage access keys > Next > (Enter the 25 digit key) The first chapter for an account grants four character slots. Every additional chapter added to an account grants two additional character slots. You can buy additional character slots at a fixed rate per slot in the Guild Wars In-Game Store. All character slots on an account have access to every chapter registered with that account. Character names cannot be changed after character creation. Characters cannot be transferred from one account to another. Accounts and Game Data All characters belonging to an account are members of the same guild. Fame and skill unlocking is account-based and cannot be reset once the player has gained or unlocked it. Fame and unlocked skills cannot be transferred among accounts. Game misbehavior and punishment Besides the EULA you must also agree to the Rules of Conduct when playing Guild Wars. Failure to follow these rules may lead to temporary or permanent punishment of the account. Game Purchase Availability Game accounts are available to the following areas: *America / Australia / Oceania / Europe (including some Middle East countries) *Japan *Korea *Taiwan / Hong Kong Differences between each Guild Wars Localization: Each game localization has its own home district. You cannot move into the home districts of other localizations. If you wish to meet someone from a different localization of Guild Wars you must meet in the international districts. Any of the game interface languages can be used by any of the localised versions. Your purchase does not affect this. America, Europe, Australia/Oceania Version Differences The America, Europe, Australia/Oceania localizations have a choice to switch between the America and Europe home districts 5 times per account. These switches are strictly limited so once they are used up the account can no longer be changed. It is unlikely at this time that Australia/Oceania will gain their own home district though this could change at some point in the future. The American and European home districts also disallow typing in Eastern languages characters. This block does not affect private messaging, guild chat, international districts, and all PvP modes. Character names created within the America, Europe, and Australia/Oceania Version must be at least 3 letters long, only use English letters, consist of a minimum of 2 words, and cannot exceed the 19 letter maximum. English versions do not have time card payment options. You can only purchase a permanent licence for each chapter. Korea Version Differences The Korean version requires that you have a Korean ID, you cannot create a Korean account without one. You must create an NC.Soft account first on the Korean guild wars website. The Korean home districts allow typing in Eastern languages characters as well as English. Character created within the Korean localisation must be at least 3 letters long, can use any letter from English and Eastern languages (excluding Japanese), can consist of only one word, and cannot exceed the 19 letter maximum. Names can also include numbers. The Korean version has time card payment options as well as a one time purchase option for each chapter of Guild wars. It also enables users to buy time cards which allow playing Guild wars for a limited time period. This time payment option is due to the LAN cafés that are very common in Korea. Japan Version Differences The Japanese version requires that you create a PlayNC account first on the Japanese Guild wars website. Instead of using an e-mail address to log into the game, players use their PlayNC login name followed by "@NCJapan" to log in. For character name restriction differences, see Roleplaying character creation#Japan The Japan version offer the following payment options: # 30-day - subscription-styled payment. The first three days after opening a new account is free. # pay once for unlimited play, one campaign - this is the same offering as North America version. Taiwan Version Differences The Taiwanese version requires that you create an NCTaiwan account first on the Taiwan Guild Wars website. Instead of using an e-mail address to log into the game, players use their NCTaiwan login name followed by "@NCTaiwan" to log in. For character name restriction differences, see Roleplaying character creation#Taiwan The Taiwanese version offers the following payment options: * 7-day pack, all campaigns - for opening a new account only * monthly card, all campaigns - subscription-styled payment * pay once for unlimited play, one campaign - this is the same offering as North America version, except that Campaign 1,2, and 3 are bundled together. External Links Official websites US UK Francais Espanol Deutsch Italian Japan Korea Taiwan Polski Account policies Guild Wars Rules of Conduct Conduct Breaches and Outcomes Guild Wars: User Agreement Category: Glossary